


Forgetting

by judas_river



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judas_river/pseuds/judas_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Bush share a happy reunion, and perhaps something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not Horatio/Archie, but my muse is very fickle. This is set at the beginning of Loyalty, and it won't make too much sense if you haven't seen the first 15 or 20 minutes at least.
> 
> Originally written on September 5, 2004. Kudos and feedback are welcome, including contructive criticism.

Their reunion needed a celebration, so Bush bought them some drinks, perhaps knowing that Horatio couldn't hold his alcohol as well as others, and perhaps not. Horatio joined a group of officers for a game of whist, which he won. Flushed with success, and perhaps also some of that drink, Horatio loosened up a little. There was a sparkle in his eyes, and laughter in his voice. He seemed to forget that he didn't have a command, indeed didn't even have a ship to sail on. He could pay the rent now, and even celebrate his reunion with Bush a little.

As they prepared to leave, Horatio suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder at Bush. With a laugh, he leaned over and kissed Bush on the mouth. It had been over a year since the last time he had touched someone. Bush was mildly surprised, but unresisting. Horatio's lips were silky and smooth under his own. He remembered how rough they had always been before, chapped by the salt and the sea air. He leaned into the kiss; after all, it had been over a year for him as well.

For a moment he stood there, enjoying the shared intimacy, then realized that anyone who chanced to look over would see them. He started to pull away, and Horatio was already straightening. With a last smile, he turned and left. Bush realized that he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Horatio smile like that, or indeed at all. He hesitated a moment, knowing what would happen that night, then followed Horatio out the door.


End file.
